Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Avonmora
Summary: A series of oneshots to follow my story "For Propriety's Sake." It will give some insight into the rest of their lives. This is rated K although there could be some scenes rated for a more mature audience.
1. I Thee Wed

I know, story of my life, but so sorry for the long wait! Here is my series of one shots about Lindy and Boromir to follow my story "For Propriety's Sake." I know that many people would rather have seen Faramir get Ithilien because he loved it so much, but I thought Boromir and Lindy needed a new start. So here it is. Enjoy!

P.S. This chapter is rated M, just a heads up.

* * *

I Thee Wed

My stomach was in my throat and I was positive that everyone in the gardens could hear my heart pounding as it was deafening me. I was still standing out of sight of the gathered crowd which meant that I could still turn around if I wanted to. Something held me to my spot though. I could not seem to breathe any of the florally fragrant air in and I thought I might pass out. I could not remember any previous moment in my life in which I had been so utterly, devastatingly nervous.

"You must go, Lindy," Reallan urged me mercilessly. "You have dawdled far too long."

I turned and glared daggers at the old woman who had traveled from Minas Tirith for this occasion. She glared right back at me and gave me a none too gentle shove. I stumbled a bit and everyone turned to look at me.

When I regained my footing I looked down the aisle and directly into Boromir's eyes. In that instant every bit of my nerves vanished. Looking at him, I knew that I had made the right choice and that I could not wait another second to be that man's wife.

In his eyes I could see that he thought the same thing. He was looking at me so tenderly and it was that look that finally made my feet move toward him. I could feel the gazes of the onlookers on me, but I did not pay them a bit of attention. I only knew a portion of them anyway. I could only look at Boromir, so handsome in his deep grey tunic with his longish hair pulled half back. He was smiling at me and it was a different smile than usual. Perhaps it was because we were about to married. I hoped how I looked conveyed something different to him. I hoped it conveyed all of my love and affection towards him. I hoped it showed my certainty in my decision to move with him to Ithilien. And I hoped it showed my willingness to share my life and to face any obstacles that came along without fear.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally made it to him and he took my hands in his. Mine were no longer clammy from nerves and I was glad to feel that neither were his. I looked up into his grey eyes and found that they were not stony as they normally were, but that they danced like the sea with his joy. The elder man who was presiding over our ceremony began to speak and I was barely listening to what he was saying, so lost was I in Boromir's open, handsome face.

After much begging on my part, Boromir had agreed to have a short simple ceremony. He had always been one for royal showings, but seeing as I was moving all the way up from a healer to the Lady of Ithilien I cared not for such flashy things. Instead, we did the traditional repeating of the vows. Boromir went first and in his strong voice promised to love and to cherish me through better or worse, wealth or poverty, and sickness or health.

I then spoke my turn and we finished the ceremony by each saying, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Boromir slipped a beautiful mithril band onto the third finger of my left hand and I did the same.

"You may kiss your bride," the elder man closed the ceremony and Boromir gently took my face in between his giant hands and pressed the most tender kiss to my lips. That single kiss set my whole body ablaze.

In the year that we had been in Ithilien we had stood by our previous agreement to wait until we were married to consummate our relationship and it was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Everything about Boromir was attractive to me, not only his physical appearance. I could feel my face flush instantly, even though the kiss was brief and tactful.

We walked down the aisle to cheers and applause and the grin I had on my face would not budge. As the ceremony had ended a huge wave of happiness rushed over me. I was Boromir's wife and that had to mean that I was the luckiest woman in all of Arda.

From the gardens, we entered the building where we would be residing. It was much smaller compared to the palace at Minas Tirith. In comparison, Boromir and I's new home was more of a very large chateau than a castle or palace. There would not be a huge residing court in Ithilien and our home was meant for us and invited, temporary guests only. I was almost as in love with our home as I was with Boromir. I had helped design and decorate it and it beautifully melded our two different personalities.

There was a fairly large banqueting and entertaining hall that had of course been Boromir's idea and that is where the dinner and celebration was to be hosted after the ceremony. We were seated at the high table among all of the guests and dinner was served. Reallan sat to my other side, though it had taken much convincing to get my truest friend to sit amongst royalty. Boromir had asked his brother and Eowyn and to sit with him on his side and we all had a most enjoyable time throughout dinner.

After dinner, the music began and the barrels of drink rolled out. Legolas, Prince of Eryn of Lasgalen, had provided several barrels of the finest wine his father had to offer and I sipped on the sweet nectar throughout the night, but had to be very careful because the stuff was extremely potent. Boromir on the other hand was enjoying some of the fine Rohirric ale provided by Eomer-King. The celebrations became very rowdy and everyone was enjoying themselves tremendously.

Boromir and I had danced and during our last dance I had found myself pressing myself against him in a most unseemly manner. I had never felt such desire for anyone else in my life. Even though I was not as pure as I would like to be for Boromir, I was thankful in that instant that I had made the mistakes that I had in my past I would not be where was in that moment. I could not be more thankful because there was no one else I would ever want to be with and if that opportunity presented itself I would do everything the exact same way.

"Lindy," Boromir laughed. "You must stop."

"Then take me away," I begged. I found myself dragging him into a dark corner and pulling his face down to mine. I kissed him deeply and wound my arms around his neck.

"Alright," he murmured, though it was almost a growl. He took my hand and led me discreetly away from the party and through the long hall to the bedroom we would be sharing. Boromir opened the door and I could see my gowns hanging in the wardrobe for the first time. My heart melted to see our things melded together and to me it looked like a wonderful omen for the rest of our lives.

I felt Boromir's hands on my waists and his lips on my neck. My heart was pounding underneath his burning lips. One of his large hands travelled up from waist over my stomach and to the neckline of my gown. A sigh escaped my lips as his fingers slipped themselves beneath the silk fabric.

"Lindy," he growled, nibbling my earlobe. He removed his hands and before I knew it my dress was in a pool around my feet. His hands returned to my aching chest. My body had never felt like it did then. It seemed to be on fire, yearning deeply for something.

I turned to face him and his hands moved to my hair. I felt the pins being pulled from my hair and falling to the ground. "You are so beautiful."

"You seem to be incredibly overdressed, Your Grace," I said with a grin. My voice, though, was not my own. It was husky with desire and my hands were barely steady as I pulled Boromir's tunic over his head. When it fell to the floor I wound my arms around his neck once more.

I felt as though my whole body was on fire when our bare chests came together. "I am your husband and you should address me as such, wife," Boromir whispered, very low. He scooped me into his arms and laid me on the bed.

His lips landed on my collarbone and moved to my peaked buds. A low moan escaped me as he suckled. My back was already arching to meet him and I could not think of anything but the feeling of him. His lips moved down over my stomach and his tongue dipped into my navel. My hips bucked up to meet his mouth and I was electrified when the most sensitive spot on my entire body was taken into his mouth.

My hands went into his hair. I had never felt anything like what I was experiencing then. I could feel a huge wave building in my body.

I sat up quickly and scooted away from Boromir. He looked up at me confused. "It feels too good," I whispered, trying to catch my breath. I reached for the ties on Boromir's breeches as he kicked his boots off. My breath caught in my throat as he was freed from the tight confines of his pants.

Boromir crawled toward me on the bed. "I have never wanted anything as bad as I want you right now." His lips crashed into mine and I was pushed flat on the bed. Boromir's eyes were ablaze as they met mine. He looked at me for one last moment before joining us together. I muffled a cry of pure pleasure in his strong shoulder.

After a few long thrusts, the same wave was building in my body. I dug my nails into Boromir's strong back and shuddered around him. I had never felt anything similar in my entire life. I was left in a whimpering mess beneath him and he continued to move gently, until he was panting and moving much harder into me. His face was pressed into my neck until he pressed deeply into me and cried out my name."

He collapsed on me and I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his hair gently. His breathing eventually evened out.

"Lindy," he murmured, rolling off of me. He cradled me to his side and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you so much. I cannot believe that we have made it this far."

I reached for his left hand and slipped the ring from his third finger. I tilted it so it hit the light just right and pointed to the etching I had ordered on the inside of the band. "Truly, madly, deeply," I said smiling right into his beautiful eyes.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I would love to know what you think and also any ideas you have for chapter ideas!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Sweet Revenge

This chapter is especially for **Yavanna** who has been begging me to write a chapter like this since "For Propriety's Sake." Here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sweet Revenge

I sat at the window seat in Boromir and I's bedroom. I looked out to the south, the view never got old to me. The river Poros, making the southern border of Ithilien, was what I gazed out whenever I could. There was something comforting about the river that flowed constantly. In the first year of our marriage, with Ithilien still being formed and crafted into the Realm that Boromir had envisioned since he had first set foot there after the War, the river had calmed me.

Some days Boromir would come back to our home more than happy with the progress he and the men had made, some days he would come back depressed, thinking that Ithilien would never be what he wanted it to be, and some days he would come in in such a rage that even though he never directed it at me I could feel the scorching flames of his anger licking at my very skin. I found his different moods very understandable. Boromir was building a new city. He could not bear to rebuild Osgiliath and wanted to keep it as a memorial to those who lost their lives there. After a year, however, things were starting to look up. The majority of the buildings and homes had been built and there was a steady stream of people migrating from all over Arda to inhabit out new Realm.

"Lady Lindy," my main lady-in-waiting, Ivorwen, entered the bedchamber. "There are a few letters for you." She held them out to me and I smiled at her. "Do you need anything, milady?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you Ivorwen."

She curtsied slightly and left me alone once more. I had told the woman time and time again that royal protocol was not necessary with me, but like when Boromir had told me to stop addressing him formally it was difficult to stop.

One letter was from Reallan. I always looked forward to her stories of the Houses. I missed them greatly. Boromir had asked that I overlook the healing in Ithilien, but I no longer got my hands dirty. I had chosen several very skilled healers to do that work.

When I finished her letter I moved onto the other one. It was from my sister. I could not help but smile as I read about my two year old niece. Before I married Boromir I had suppressed my desire for a child. I had been a ruined woman and I had thought that a family would forever be out of my reach. I read the postscript that my father had scribbled, begging me to visit. He had completely forgotten about the reason I had left in the first place. I did not know if I could ever go back, even though I was truly in love with another man and had done quite well for myself. The shame I felt for what I had done to my father sometimes still brought tears to my eyes.

A few moments after finishing reading my letters, I found myself staring out over the mighty river lost in a daydream. There was a beautiful, dark curly haired, little girl. I saw Boromir standing down by the river with her swinging her around and dipping her bare toes in the water. They were both laughing and Boromir hugged her close to him.

"What are you smiling about?"

I jumped and my eyes shot to the door and my hand to my heart. "You scared me to death, Boromir!"

My husband chuckled as he snuggled himself behind me on the window seat. He kissed my neck. "What were you smiling about?"

I handed the letter from my sister to him. Even though it was not exactly what had made me smile, it was not quite a lie.

"Your father, it seems, would very much like to see you," Boromir said a moment later.

"He has for quite some time," I responded, tracing a finger along the window pane.

"Everything is settled enough now. We should go now. I have very much been looking forward to going."

I sighed. "Are you sure, Boromir? What if something were to go wrong while we were away?"

"Lindy, I have worked tirelessly along these men. I have learned how to build buildings and many of them have learned how to manage such things." Boromir turned me to face him. "Why are you fighting going home?"

My cheeks colored and I remained wordless.

"I hate that you still carry this shame with you. Will it never leave us?" Boromir took my face in his hands.

"It is difficult, Boromir, you must understand."

"You underestimate my understanding, Lindy!" Boromir said exasperatedly. "But you must get over it. Do you not wish to see your sister and niece?" He asked. "I shall go alone because that sweet little girl that I have read so much about is my niece as well and I would desperately enjoy meeting her."

I could not fight the smile and light laugh that bubbled forth from my throat.

"Alright," I finally agreed.

"You have three days to prepare then," Boromir kissed my forehead.

ooooOoooo

We rode into the small town of Bree and I had to smile at the unfamiliar bustling. Ithilien did not yet have such an established bustle. Boromir beamed over at me from his mount and I could not help but to smile right back. I had to be happy that he had convinced me to come. I led us to the communal stables and then we proceeded through the town down a residential, side street where I had grown up.

"Well that is it," I said pointing to a quaint little cottage. My heart began to beat a little less steadily and my hands trembled. Boromir took one of them and then knocked firmly on the door.

The door was pulled open and my father stood in the doorway. He was slightly older than the last time I had seen him. "Lindy!" His face split into a huge grin and he pulled me into an embrace. "I have missed you terribly, my sweet girl."

I had to choke back tears, so instead of lingering in his hug I pulled back to introduce the two men.

"Daddy, this is my husband Boromir, Prince of Ithilien," I smiled between the two of them.

"Your Grace," my father said, humbly bowing. "I am Roald Delling."

"I had to tell this stubborn daughter of yours nearly a thousand times not to address me so formally. Hopefully, I only need tell you once. Please call me Boromir," he smiled jovially.

"Lindy!" A much higher voice shouted my name.

"Edi!" I pushed past my father and wrapped my younger sister in my arms. We clung to each other as though it had been centuries since we'd seen each other.

When I pulled away I noticed the toddler she held her arms. "You must be Avi," I grinned. I reached for the adorable little girl with her blond hair and green eyes. She settled comfortably on my hip and the smile on my hip could not be touched.

Boromir stepped up behind me. "May I?" He asked Edi, who nodded, and he lifted the girl into his own arms. "You are the sweetest thing I have ever seen," he said tenderly, making the little girl giggle. She put her small hands on his stubbly cheeks and laughed more.

We spent the rest of the day in my father's home catching up, eating, and laughing.

"Let's go to the pub tonight!" Edi suggested at dinner. Her husband nodded by her side.

"The pub?" I said.

"Too royal to go?" Edi joked. There was not the slightest hint of jealousy, only good natured humor.

"Of course not," I laughed.

"Well then we will go. We never get to enjoy ourselves anymore. We have a toddler!" Edi's husband nodded next to her.

Later when I was in the small bathroom with Edi, brushing our hair and straightening our dresses I confided in her. "I did not want to go earlier because he could be there." There was no need to specify who he was; Edi could practically read my mind.

"Of course he will be there. He is never anywhere but there. His wife no longer amuses him, but who can blame her. They already have four children and it is said that he completely ignores her, I would not try to amuse him either," Edi laughed.

"Edi!" I was nearly rolling on the floor with her outspokenness.

"Well," she shrugged. "So anyways, he is trying to drink away his unhappiness." She looked at me sternly. "And who are you to back down from him. You are married to a Prince of a Realm of Gondor. I believe you are the victor in this situation, are you not?"

"Luckily." I took a deep breath and settled myself to the situation I might be about to walk into.

We entered the pub and again I had to smile. The music was loud, people were already dancing, and the ale was flowing generously. When everyone realized that I had entered the pub and with whom, everyone froze. I looked around and there he was, perched on a barstool looking between Boromir and I. My husband did not even have to ask, he knew that that was the man who had led me to him.

He seemed to tense next to me and then strode confidently to the bar. As it would turn out, the man on the barstool was drunk.

"Ah and the whore has returned," he said maliciously. He glanced at Boromir and laughed. "With the fool who married the whore."

The pub was so quiet that a pin dropping could have been heard. My grip tightened on Boromir's arm.

"What did you just say?" Boromir said dangerously in a low growl.

"Perhaps your beautiful wife failed to mention her whole story in order to marry you, Your Grace," he said, sarcastically muttering the formal address of Boromir.

"No, my beautiful wife told me everything except what a sad excuse for a man you are," Boromir looked down his nose at the man on the barstool.

The man stood up indignantly as though ready to fight.

"Come Boromir, we should find a table." I pulled him away and he seemed to come with me.

"Alright, love," he agreed. "Wait one minute though." Before I could stop him, he turned around sharply and the sound that his fist made when it collided with the other man's jaw was sickening. He fell to the ground and did not move at all.

My hand was covering my mouth and my eyes were widened in shock when Boromir turned back to look at me, massaging his knuckles.

"How about that table?"

* * *

I hope you loved it! Let me know what you thought and **any other oneshot you might like to read!**

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Deliveries and Secrets

I am so sorry it's taken so long! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Deliveries and Secrets

It had been five years since Boromir and I had been married and Ithilien was finally thriving. I say finally because to me it had seemed as though it had taken forever, even though, comparatively, it had become an actual Realm in a very short time.

The center of the capital was swarming every day with men of all kinds. Everything you could possibly imagine was sold in the marketplace. It seemed there was no corner of Arda that Gondor and its Realms could not reach. I had become spoiled. I bathed every day using scented sandalwood oil from Harad, dressed myself in the finest silks brought to me by the Easterlings, put a dab of elanor perfume on my wrists and neck from the forests of Lorien, and adorned myself with jewels from the Glittering Caves. Boromir spoiled me rotten because the land over which he ruled was so profitable.

We still spent all time possible with each other and surprisingly after the strenuous five years that we had endured rearing a Realm we were still as in love with each other as the day we wed. Even though Boromir had to spend much time away from me, as ruling was a very time consuming task, I had one companion who I could not be more thankful for.

My sister Edi and her small family had moved to Ithilien after Boromir had offered her husband a position overseeing the marketplace. It was not just nepotism because my brother-in-law proved very capable at his job. Though some theft and other small problems occurred, my brother-in-law kept Ithilien's losses to the absolute minimum. I spent many days with Edi and my niece, who had grown quite a bit.

One morning late in the spring I woke in Boromir's arms, the sheet tangled around our waists. I knew he was awake as well. I could just tell such things without even having to look at his eyes.

"What are you going to do today, Lady Lindy?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Well, my lord, the kitchens are running low on several of your favorite things so I thought I would go into the market and take care of that," I responded, bringing my shoulder to my cheek as his chin stubble tickled my neck.

"But my favorite thing, the one thing that really stimulates my appetite is right here lying next to me," he growled in my ear.

"Oh Boromir, stop," I laughed, prying his arms off of me and slipping out of bed. When I looked back at him, he was frowning at me.

"Lindy, is everything all right?" He asked.

"Of course it is," I shrugged his question off. "Why would it not be?"

"You have been denying my advances for several days now. It just is not you. Are you ill?" He seemed genuinely concerned for my health and I felt bad for a moment.

"No, Boromir. I am fine, I assure you, but today I really must get a few things done." I shut the bathroom door and proceeded to get ready for the day. When I emerged, Boromir was no longer in our room and I assumed that he had gone to begin his day as well.

I met Edi in the dining room and we proceeded out into the marketplace together, baskets slung over our arms. We said hello to almost everyone as the pair of us were frequent visitors to the marketplace and had dealings with almost all of the merchants.

"We shall be travelling to Dol Amroth next week," I informed Edi. She nodded. The trip had been planned for a while. We would be going there for the betrothal ceremony of Boromir's cousin, Lothiriel, to Eomer, King of Rohan. We would be staying for a while after the ceremony as Boromir said we deserved to get away for a while.

"I believe you both need to get away. Ithilien is practically running on its own and there has never been a better time to get away."

Before she could say more, Pippin came flying by. I blinked a few times to make sure it was him and it was. "Pippin!" I called.

The Hobbit skidded to a halt and turned to see who was calling his name. "Lindy!" He exclaimed, hustling back to us. "I was just on my way to find you! Boromir said you would be in the market."

"Is everything alright?" Edi asked quickly.

"Diamond has gone into labor!" He gave us a huge smile. The Tooks, I knew, were expecting their first child.

"Shall I send a Healer to assist her?" I asked Pippin. There was quite the selection of Healers then in Ithilien.

"Actually I was hoping you would deliver the baby, Lindy, since you are a Healer." Pippin looked at me pleadingly.

"I was a Healer," I corrected him. "It has been quite some time since I have delivered any babies."

"It would be mean the world to me. And I know that you still have the knowledge to do so," Pippin urged me.

I sighed. "Alright. If it is what you wish."

Pippin beamed and took my hand, dragging me back to my own home where Diamond and Pippin were staying. Edi had come with me and Pippin showed us into one of my guest rooms. I could hear the grunts and moans of a woman in labor and we made our way to the bedroom.

The young Hobbit was lying on the humongous bed, sheets clenched in her fists, and sweat drenching her light hair and dripping down her face.

"Diamond," Pippin said, rushing to his wife's side. "This is Lady Lindy. She's a Healer."

The Hobbit lass stopped fighting the pain to look between her husband and me in shock. "Milady," she said uncertainly.

"I will not have any of that. I am simply Lindy and I am here to help you bring this child into the world." I looked at Pippin. "She is in good hands, Master Hobbit." I smiled encouragingly at him and turned away as they shared a last private moment together before their lives would change forever.

"Edi, fetch some towels and a basin of the hottest water you can get." I then looked up at Diamond as I crawled atop the huge bed so I could get into position. "Don't worry. You shall have a babe in your arms in no time."

Four hours later I was wiping my hands on a towel and smiling at the new family. Pippin had crawled onto the bed and had Diamond, who was cradling their son, snuggled into his side.

"What shall you call your son?" Diamond asked him.

Pippin thought for a moment. "What do you think about Faramir? He was the best man I have ever known."

I smiled. Boromir's brother was a truly incredible man whom I was quite fond of. "He will be honored," I said quietly.

"Please bring Boromir by to meet our son when you have some time," Pippin said.

"Of course. I shall let you all get settled."

As Edi and I walked down the hall toward a common room, she nudged me. "So has today's events made you want to share your own news with your husband? You're showing for the love of Bema!"

I sighed, but ignored the comment.

ooooOoooo

Most of our journey to Dol Amroth consisted of Boromir talking about little Faramir. We had gone to visit the Tooks that very night after everyone was cleaned and rested and it had been very difficult to pry to the baby Hobbit from my husband's arms.

While Boromir rambled on and on I thought of my own condition. Edi had been right. I was beginning to show the usual little bump of an early pregnancy and she and I had worked hard to make dresses that did not show it. We did the sewing because I did not want even the servants to know that I was expecting. I had not wanted Boromir to find out until I was absolutely positive. Everything in Ithilien was going so well and I knew that the only thing that was needed was an heir. However, I did not want to diminish Boromir's current success by having a failed pregnancy so I had waited almost four months to tell him.

We arrived in Dol Amroth and were greeted by the royal family. I had met them briefly at our wedding, but none had been able to stay long.

The bride-to-be was simply radiant. Lothiriel with her long, flowing black hair stood next to her giant betrothed, Eomer-King.

"Lindy, it is so good to see you again! I have so been looking forward to getting to spend more time with you!" Lothiriel was beaming and I could not help but to join her.

Our time in Dol Amroth was blissful. Everyone was in jovial spirits. The day that Lothiriel was to be taken to Rohan she woke me very early and asked if I would walk down by the water with her. Before visiting her Realm, I had never seen the sea before and every day I got in it. It was mesmerizing in its beautiful power.

"Lindy, might I ask you some advice?" Lothiriel asked nervously.

"Of course. Anything."

She hesitated. "I am nervous."

"Whatever for?" I asked. "Certainly not to be married. You love Eomer and he you. I can see it plain as day on both of your faces."

"No of course not. I cannot wait to be his wife in name," she murmured.

"In name? What do you mean?"

"What about the duties required of me?"

I looked at her for a moment until I understood. I had to laugh. "You mean the wedding night?"

Lothiriel blushed furiously, but nodded. "I do not know a thing about it."

"And you are not supposed to. That part of a wedding is a journey of discovery for you and Eomer to go on together. You love each other so much there is no way you cannot enjoy that facet of your marriage. There is nothing to be afraid of. Eomer cares deeply for you, he could not hurt you."

Lothiriel hugged me. "Thank you, Lindy!" She began to head back to the palace to pack. "Oh and congratulations!"

Boromir were taking a stroll on the evening before we were to leave. He found a nice secluded spot and laid the blanket that he had brought down. He then sat and pulled me between his legs.

"This used to be my favorite spot." Boromir said quietly. "We would visit every summer because my mother, as you know, was a Princess of Dol Amroth, and she would bring us on picnics to this exact spot." His voice became somber speaking of his mother.

"She would be so proud of you, Boromir, I know it." I said, turning to look at it.

"I can only hope so," he said quietly. I let him drift into a thoughtful silence for a while. Finally I got the courage to do what I had been planning since we had left.

"Boromir," I said tentatively.

"Yes Lindy?"

"I have something I want to tell you." My mouth went dry and my hand got clammy.

"And what is that?" He asked curiously.

I took his hands and placed them on the small bump that was his child. "I am expecting."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I would love to hear from you. No hate comments or flames please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Never Before Seen

Sorry for the long wait! Once again, **Yavanna** came through with her usual cheerleading and got me to write another chapter. School recently started up so I have been beyond busy, forgive me. Anywho, this is my first chapter in either of my Boromir/Lindy stories where Boromir is the narrator. I think it turned out alright. Hope you all do to! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

In the middle of the night, I rolled over and in my half-conscious state realized that my wife was no longer in bed next to me. I ran my hand over the spot that was still warm in the bed and groggily opened my eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust to the darkness and when they did I saw Lindy pacing in the corner of our room, her enormously distended belly leading the way.

She had been rather self-conscious about the way her body had changed over the months, but I had never found her more attractive. Her hair was lustrous, her skin shone like polished maple wood, and there was a plump, softness that I thought made her all the more inviting.

"Lindy," I said quietly, so as not to startle her. "What are you doing? Are you uncomfortable? Do you need something?

She looked at me and smiled gently. "One might say this is uncomfortable."

I was too tired to figure out her meaning immediately. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe your child is on the way," she said calmly, as though that were not the scariest thing someone could say to me.

I leapt out of bed and nearly tripped pulling my leggings on. I was so flustered and confused by her calmness. And then she was laughing at me as I struggled around the room.

"This is not funny, Lindy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing just standing there; we need to get you to a Healer!"

"Boromir," Lindy sighed. "I am a Healer."

"Well still," I stammered. I stopped my frantic movings around the room and stood looking at her.

"I assure you, your child is not going to fall out at any second," she paused and clutched her stomach, breathing deeply. In through her nose, out through her mouth. "And besides, this is the last little bit of time we'll have solely as a husband and wife. Soon, we will forever more be a mother and father."

Her words hit me in a strange way. I took two long strides and pulled her into my arms. I felt tears pricking my eyes and a lump forming in my throat. "I love you," I mumbled into her hair. "I'm scared for you."

I finally voiced what I had been thinking for months. So many women never came out of their birthing chamber. Any woman could fall victim to the sly childbed fever, there was no way to tell who would or would not live to see their child grow. I had lain awake many nights as my stomach churned and palms sweated thinking of the abyss my life would be without this woman. She was my light and my strength and everything good in my life. I could not raise my child without her.

She looked up into my eyes and I tried to look away from her, but her small hand reached and turned my chin back towards her; even in her own time of need she was thinking of me first. "You could not get rid of me if you tried, Boromir."

She gasped again and clutched at her stomach. Unbelievably, when she looked back up at me she was smiling again. "Your child is already a warrior, much like its father." She took my hand and guided it to her swollen stomach.

I was shocked by what I felt. It was so different than what I had been feeling for months. The mound was now quite hard and the baby had moved lower within my wife, preparing to make its entrance into the world.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked gently. I didn't want to lack faith in her judgment, but I assumed it was much different being on the mothering side of things rather than the Healing end.

"Several hours," she responded, grimacing again. When the pain relented she took a deep breath. "It is probably time to fetch Edi and go to the Healing wing."

The Healing Wing was one thing that Lindy had insisted upon when our home was built. It was her place and she employed a handful of trusted Healers that had moved to Ithilien after the War. Lindy tried to spend as much time there helping as she possibly could.

I nodded. "I shall send someone to fetch her." I wound her arm in mine and we left our room, both looking back as we left. It was the last time we would see it uninhabited by another tiny person for quite some time.

As we walked down the corridor, Lindy clenched my arm with incredible strength and cry came from somewhere very deep inside her, alarming me to no end. "Lindy!"

Sweat had broken out on her forehead. She was no longer smiling. "This is part of it and trust me it will get much worse before it ever gets better."

My stomach dropped at her words, but we were soon entering the Healing wing and moving into the back room only to be used for us. Edi was already there with a basin of steaming water and several towels. There was another Healer there, but I could only see the back of her grey head, but when she turned around I felt Lindy go limp with relief.

"Reallan! I thought you were not going to make it!" Lindy exclaimed, reaching for her old friend for a reassuring hug.

"Of course I made it. And just in time it appears."

"We will take care of her from here, Boromir," Edi said to me.

I looked at her curiously for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Edi was slightly taken aback. "I mean that she is in good hands."

"She means it is time for you to go," Reallan said boldly. In her old age the woman had little to fear.

"I am not going anywhere. I will be damned if I take the coward's way out of this and let my wife deal with this on her own. It is partly my doing after all," I said fiercely. I looked to Lindy for some type of agreement, but she merely shrugged when the women looked at her.

"He is a grown man who can make his own decisions, though this is hardly ordinary."

Reallan shrugged. "Then you shall make yourself useful and not merely stand in the corner." She turned to Lindy. "Out of your nightgown, dear."

"We're hardly ordinary," I growled in Lindy's ear as I helped her pull the cotton nightgown over her head, revealing the thin slip beneath.

She smiled up at me as I helped her onto the bed.

"We need to check this little one's progress, Lindy," Reallan told her.

I had no idea what to expect and wish I had been aware before I saw what I did. Lindy turned her face and buried it in my chest, groaning as the woman's hands intruded into her most private regions. She fiddled around down there for what seemed, to me, like an awful amount of time.

"Almost there."

"I never particularly enjoyed doing that as a Healer, but it is even worse as a patient."

Over the next hour Lindy's labor progressed quickly. She was soon crying out regularly, sweat soaking her auburn hair to her face. I applied a cool cloth to it, but no sooner had I removed then she was soaked again. Her guttural, primitive noises seemed to tear at my very flesh. I would never have agreed to perform as a husband had I known that this would be the result. I had heard the cries of warriors on the field dying and they were nothing compared to this awful work of bearing a child.

"Alright, Lindy. Let's bring this little one forth," Reallan said finally, after another intrusive inspection. "Hold a foot," the old woman said sharply to me.

Lindy brought her foot back and I took it one of my large hands while Edi held the other with both of her hands. I was complete shock. I did not know what I had gotten myself into in wanting to be present for this. Surely no man had ever seen such a thing.

Lindy's cries now seemed to come from a place so deep within her and for almost another hour there was no progress.

"What is taking so long?" I demanded.

"My lord, you are quite a large man while your wife is rather small. She must work extra hard to deliver your child."

I do not know if the words were meant to make me feel guilty. I already did and the old woman was doing nothing to help me in my sea of culpability.

I leaned down close to Lindy, still clenching her tiny foot. "Lindy, you are doing great. You are so amazing." I wiped her brow with my free hand and pushed the hair from her forehead. "You are almost there."

My wife took one last deep breath, turned to meet my lips with hers and bore down with everything she had. I could hear the squelching of the slippery babe as it slid from its mother womb. Lindy sank back into the pillow and closed her eyes briefly. However, they snapped back open when the lusty cries of the newborn filled the air.

"Would you like to cut the cord, my lord?" Reallan asked, smiling a huge, contagious smile at me. I nodded eagerly and took the knife, cutting where I was instructed. To my immense joy I saw that the child was a boy. My heart did leaps and bounds in my chest. He was huge for a baby and seemed to the very image of health.

He was quickly cleaned and swaddled and handed back to me. Reallan and Edi discreetly left, Edi having attended to helping Lindy clean herself. I walked to the bed, fat tears rolling my cheeks. "You have a son," I managed to get out.

"We have a son," she corrected me, exhaustion evident in her voice. "What shall we call him?"

I thought for a moment. "What about Anarion? It means of the sun and seeing as you are the sun in my life," I trailed off, looking at my wife. I thought I had loved her long ago when we were in Minas Tirith, I had thought I loved her more when we were married. How could I have thought I loved her then when the emotion that was swelling in my chest indicated that I had never loved more than in this very instant?

"It is perfect. Anarion." She tried it out on her tongue, stroking the baby's dark, downy hair.

Hours later, Lindy had fallen asleep and so had Anarion, cradled in her arms. Tears pricked my eyes once more. Years ago, I had thought I would die far from Gondor. The woman lying before me had saved my life. She saved it again when she agreed to by my wife, and miraculously she was saving me again. Bearing my child would give my life a new purpose which was exactly what I had been needing.

* * *

There you have it. Let me know what you thought constructively. No hate comments or flames please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Restless

So it didn't take as long to update this time! I hope you like it, I thought this chapter was pretty interesting! Enjoy!

* * *

Restless

I came back to my room, mid search because my chest was aching and as I neared the room I could hear the lusty cries of my son. It was incredible, the connection between my son and my body. So much as a hungry whimper from him and my chest swelled to provide for him. I entered the room and made my way to the cradle that was on my side of Boromir and I's huge bed.

"I hear you little one. It is so tough being a baby isn't it?" I cooed as I lifted Anarion from the soft bedding where he had been taking his morning nap. I settled into one of the cushioned chairs near our bedroom fireplace and slipped free of the bodice of my dress, offering all I had to the greedy, rosebud mouth. The process had finally stopped being painful and I now looked forward to Anarion's feedings as a time to relax and enjoy my son.

Six months had passed and to me it seemed as though it had only been a few days since he was born. Our son was a huge child and he was growing constantly. There was no question in my mind that he would grow to be at least Boromir's size. His father was so pleased that the baby was so large. He wanted him to be the perfect little warrior and was forever talking about the ages at which Anarion would ride his first pony, wield his first wooden sword, and learn to shoot a bow.

These things were just not possible in my mind as I could only picture Anarion has an infant, forever cradled in my arms, though his rapid growth suggested otherwise. Every time I fed Anarion, I had to try not to laugh for fear of disturbing him. He would start out so eagerly, his eyes wide and alert, suckling hungrily, but without fail his eyes would droop shut, his mouth would go lax and milk would begin dripping down into his neck rolls. Many times he caught himself and shook himself, suckling eagerly once more and placing a fist on my chest, but then he would drift off again completely.

I moved him into my lap gently and righted my dress once more. Trying not to jostle the babe I carefully took him back to his bassinet to finish his nap. I figured I had about half an hour before Anarion would be up for that short period in between his morning and afternoon nap. Apparently, growing so much so quickly required a lot of sleep.

Summoning a servant, I asked for a late breakfast to be served and for Edi to be fetched to join me. Edi came in shortly thereafter followed by a servant who was followed by the now four year old Avi. The three of us sat at the table together and snacked on cheese, bread, and fresh fruit all of which had been imported from different regions of Arda.

Ithilien was becoming known for its commerce and all credit went to Boromir. He had hosted many peaceful gathering with many Realms and now we were trading our agricultural products for anything one could imagine. Our market had expanded incredibly seeing as we were not only importing goods, but people from all over Arda were coming into Ithilien wanting to get their businesses started.

"Have you seen Boromir this morning?" I asked Edi. "He was gone before Anarion's early morning feeding and I have not seen him at all."

"One of the servants said he was on the training field," Edi said.

"The training field? What in heaven's name is he doing out there?" I wondered aloud. Boromir never had time to go out to the training field and obviously in such a peaceful time it was quite unnecessary.

Edi shrugged and popped a strawberry in her mouth as Anarion began to cry from his cradle. I stood and laid a blanket on the floor, noticing how Avi was squirming in her seat. I lowered the baby onto the blanket and then looked to Avi. "Avi, you would be such a big help if you could play with Anarion while I finish eating."

The girl jumped out of her seat and ran to Anarion on the floor. I finished eating to the sounds of her cooing to him and his laughs resulting from the tickles and funny faces she made. I often used her in such a way when I was busy. Avi was very good at entertaining Anarion; unfortunately she wasn't yet old enough to watch him on her own.

I sighed and looked to my sister. "Well, I suppose I'll go see what this training field business is about."

Edi smiled gently. "He's restless, Lindy. Your husband was not born for peace, I am afraid."

"What am I supposed to say to that?" I asked. I knew that she was right. I had begun to feel his frustration shortly after Anarion was born. There had been peace for almost four years and Ithilien was settling done, no longer needing the foundation work and for the most part was running smoothly on its own with regular checkups.

"Well, you should try to be understanding. This is difficult for him. He feels yoked by this peace, yoked to boredom and monotony and he feels useless. We both know, of course, that he is not useless because he has created this incredible place. However, it would seem to him that being useful involves wielding a sword and slaying the enemy," Edi said sagely.

"There is no enemy."

"No enemy but uselessness, it would seem."

"When did you get so wise?" I laughed softly.

Edi grinned as well. "Living here, but not having an important role grants one incredible ways of observing."

I sighed once more and stood. "Will you watch him for a bit? I'll be back before he needs fed again."

Edi nodded and I left the room. It was a warm spring day and everything was so fresh and green. The smell of the flowers and grass washed over me as I made my way out of my home and into the streets, meandering through stalls and vendors, calling out greetings and how are yous as I went. I finally made it to the edge of the city where there was a high brick wall surrounding the training fields. One of the guards bowed and let me in, but I stayed on the edge.

Boromir and some poor guard that he recruited were in the middle dirt field. I hung back by the wall so that I might observe for a while. The young man, who looked no older than eighteen, that Boromir recruited looked as though he feared for his life and I would probably feel the same way if I were in his position. My husband was a mess. He had lost his tunic and was only wearing a light linen shirt that was plastered to his skin due to the sweat. He kept pushing his long, soaking hair out of his face, each time I could see sweat droplets flying in the sun.

Boromir's broadsword repeatedly crashed onto his "opponent's" shield as his flying feet kicked the dry dirt up and from what I saw the poor child was too exhausted at this point to return any blows, only to shield himself from his lord. I could not watch any longer and feared the young guard would collapse from exhaustion or miss a block and be severely injured.

"That's enough!" My voice rang over the clashing of sword and shield and both men stopped. The young man looked relieved and Boromir looked angrily at me.

I ignored his look and turned to the guard. "You may go." The poor tired, frightened thing looked at Boromir, who was still glaring in my direction, and back to me. I nodded and he scampered off.

No one spoke for a minute, but Boromir could no longer hold his frustration in.

"Do you think it wise to interrupt a training session?" He asked in a low voice.

"A training session? I had no idea that was what that looked like," I returned. "To me that looked as though you were taking out some much deeper rooted issues on one poor young man rather than training a whole battalion."

Boromir was silent and he actually hung his head.

"What are you doing out here, Boromir?" I asked.

"Training," he persisted.

"What are you training for?" I asked. "The War has long since been over and unless I live under a rock, I have heard of nothing else calling for training."

"What does it matter if I'm out here, Lindy?" Boromir demanded harshly. "I spend all damn day inside and I was seeking a little fresh air."

"Boromir, going for a walk is seeking fresh air. I would not care what you were doing out here if I had not just witnessed you attacking a frightened, nearly defenseless young guard." I reached out to touch his arm, but he pulled away from me. "There is something much deeper causing all of this, I fear."

"Of course there is!" He shouted. I had never heard Boromir shout and I was frankly alarmed though I pretended not to be.

"This," he waved his arm around, "is not what I was born for! I was born to fight, Lindy! I was one of the greatest warriors of men there ever was! And now what do I do? I sit in my study day after day signing document after document. I have been wasting away in the god forsaken study!" Boromir was pacing back and forth and front of me, reminding of a huge caged cat I had seen in an entertainment act that had come from the East.

"On top of all of that I am an old married man now. I was once so virile and strong."

His statement about his married state seemed an insult to me and it felt like a physical blow.

"The only thing I have to show for my virility now is a child. This was not supposed to be me! I was supposed to always be a warrior, not a diplomat. I was never meant to sit around all day, atrophying, I was meant to fight," he trailed off desperately.

I had tears pricking my eyes because he had been so callous in his words regarding his family. I swallowed them back and put my hands on his broad chest. He had not atrophied at all; I could feel the muscles under my fingers. Once on my tip toes I kissed his cheek gently. "Then fight away. Your child and I love you more than you'll ever know." I turned and left the fields and headed back to the chateau in a much less friendly mood.

ooooOoooo

Boromir didn't come back that evening. He wasn't back when I Anarion woke me to feed him hours after I had gone to bed, either. I gazed down at the infant in my arms and tears sprang back to my eyes. I wiped them off of my cheeks and then off of Anarion's soft skin where they fell. How could Boromir not see us as anything more than a wife and child. This baby was a miracle to me. And to Boromir he was just another baby, there was no connection between them and the bond I had with my son was nearly tangible.

I laced my nightgown back up and cradled Anarion to my chest, tears still falling. I could not understand Boromir and his resistance to this life we had created. I thought it was the most beautiful, wonderful, exciting thing in the world, but he was bored.

The bedroom door creaked open and I hastily wiped at my eyes. I didn't look up at my husband as he pulled his boots off and padded over to my side of the bed.

"Can I hold him?" He asked quietly. I still did not meet his gaze, but reluctantly released my old on our son.

I watched him without exactly looking at him. He was tender with his son and he was particularly gentle now. His large hand stroked over Anarion's plump cheek. Boromir eventually got up and laid the child back in the cradle.

He sat back down on my side of the bed and without a word took my hand in his. "Lindy," he said my name gentle as though he might hurt it. "I know I do not deserve it, but will you look at me please?"

I reluctantly drug my eyes to meet his grey ones. He looked truly remorseful and my eyes filled with tears again. I had cried more in one day than I had in the nine months that my emotions had been affected by pregnancy.

"Please do not cry," he begged quietly. "It kills me to see you so upset."

When I spoke my voice was strained and wavering from the flood of emotion that was washing over me. "The things you said earlier killed me, Boromir. This is never what I wanted for you. I would never want you to feel this way."

"It is not your fault. What I said was out of line and I was upset. I am bored, but never with you. I could never be bored with you. I love you more than anything in this world." He kissed my palm. "I am frustrated that I spend my days at a desk and I never dreamt of that for me. I thought I would always fight. I am a man that was bred for war and there is no war. I feel unbelievably displaced everywhere but wherever you are." Boromir leaned forward and rolled so his head was in my lap. When he acted so sweet and truly sorry I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead.

"What about your son?" I asked. I knew there was a huge disconnect between Boromir and the baby and I knew that their bond could only be strengthened by time. "I know that he cannot wield a sword yet, but someday he will be able to." I stood and pulled Boromir with me to stand next to the cradle. He was such a beautiful baby, but I knew that Boromir, like he was not made for times of peace, was not made for babies. I wrapped my arms around Boromir's middle. "One day he will be ready for you to teach him the ways of a warrior, but these years in between are just as important."

* * *

I hope you all loved it. I would love to know what you thought. No hate comments or flames please.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
